whats the risk
by Sakura-And-Nami
Summary: Haruhi finds herself with conflicting emotions over the shadow lord Ootori Kyoya! he is a devious conniving man. but she cant get him off her mind since the incident that happened after club hours. hey whats the risk? life is boring without risks. oneshot for now


Hello! This is Nami here giving you a haruhiXkyoya story! I do not own ouran high school host club sadly nor do I own any characters. However, if I did Kyoya and Haruhi would be together. Enjoy the story!

~Haruhi's POV~

It was 9:30 Pm Thursday night I laid in my bed in a sleepless rest. I couldn't get today's incident out of my mind. I tossed and turned in frustration and sunk my blushed face deep into my plush pink pillow.

Damnit, this is all his fault that I can't get any sleep.

Remembering him made me touch my fingers lightly against my lips and my fist against my pounding heart as flashbacks of what happened today raced through my mind

~Flashback~

Club hours were almost over. I started to clean up Music room 3, aka host club head quarters like I always do when the customers leave. Everyone else just did whatever they felt like doing. Tamaki sempai was babbling to himself, Kyoya sempai was like always typing away on his laptop. Hunny sempai was scarfing down for what seems his one hundredth cakes today with usa chan sitting on his lap as Mori sempai silently watched over him. Oddly the Hitacchi twins were just sitting on one of the couches with bored expressions on their identical faces.

They twins looked at me then turned toward each other with a wide mischievous grin.

"It looks like" said Hikaru

"It's time to play with our toy" finished Kaoru.

As I was picking up the last of the dishes, long arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back against the assaulter's chest. Hikaru threw me over to his twin Kaoru, to of which he threw me back over to Hikaru as if I were some kind of ball.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop! I'm going to drop the dishes if you keep throwing me back and forth!" I yelled out in anger

"EEEEEEKKK! YOU DAMN DEMON TWINS! PUT MY HARUHI DOWN THIS INSTANT!" came roaring an angry Tamaki charging towards the twins and I. A random monkey snickered and threw out a banana peel to of course which Tamaki stepped and slipped on winding up crashing into Kaoru which so happens at the time I was being thrown at the red head.

I braced myself for a rough landing. However, I fell onto something soft that smelled of pepermint, or was it someone? I opened my eyes to see a navy blue Ouran school uniform. My eyes travel up to see a very close and very shocked Kyoya. I could feel the temperature drop to at least 20 degrees as my face paled to a sickly white.

_Oh man this is not good!_

I instantly dropped my gaze as my mouth started stuttering a barely audible apology. I also noticed that the dishes I was once holding were now shattered everywhere around my feet

_Shit! I will be in dept for the rest of my life! How will I be able to pay for all of this?_

Kyoya stared down at my paled shocked expression as I was counting how much money each tea dish and plate cost. A wide smirk crept on his handsome face

"_She's so cute when she is scared"_ the young raven haired Ootori thought.

All of a sudden I felt warm big hands lightly caress my cheeks. My face was brought infront of Kyoya's. I stared directly into his cold onyx eyes as he stared into my warm chocolate eyes. Without his guard up I could many emotions swirling around in those beautiful eyes. They were full of amusement and..care?

_wait, since when did I think he had beautiful eyes, and when did kyoya sempai, the cold hearted shadow king care for anyone but himself?_

A blush crept along my face, he looked so handsome up close .his glasses weren't glared by the light and his silky black hair slightly covered his thin eye brows. My eyes slowly trailed down to his thin lips that were just a few inches away. Kyoya noticed this and chucked softly to himself.

"Don't worry; I won't put this to your dept or breaking the dishes. However, since you are so cute when you are scared I will charge you for something else" the vise president softly said.

I stared at him quizzically, but before I could say anything his lips softly pressed against mine. It was a light kiss; so light it didn't even seem like he was kissing me. I gasped in shock as my face turned crimson. After for what seemed like an eternity he slowly broke the kiss with a handsome devious smirk smudged across his face. A part of me wanted to pull him back and kiss him again like there was no tomorrow. Before I could act I could hear Tamaki sempai wailing in despair about how mommy is going to kill his precious daughter.

"I am not going to kill her you Baka, but I will add it to her dept" kyoya said has he helped me up from off of him. Without looking at me once he dusted himself up, straightened his uniform and walked way. I watched him walk away with my hand to my lips and the other against my heart.

A pair of strong hands tightly gripped my shoulders and spun me around quickly to be tightly vice gripped by the wailing host king. "OH HARUHI MY PRESIOUS DAUGHTER ARE YOU OK? MOMMY DIDN'T HURT YOU DID SHE?" Tamaki wailed loudly into my now deaf ear.

"I'm fine sempai, Kyoya sempai didn't hurt me now get off of me your crushing my ribs!"

Tamaki instantly let go of me and jumped away stuttering an apology. I sighed in relief and looked over to see two scared red heads hiding behind one of the couches. I sighed in annoyance.

"You two can come out now! And since this is all your guys fault you can clean this mess up!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both jumped out from where they were hiding and raced to get the broom and sweeper. I walked over to my things to pack up. I looked over to where kyoya sits to notice that he is already gone.

~end of flashback~

I sighed in annoyance and turned my head to my night stand where my cell phone that the twins have given to me as a gift was laying. I grabbed it and scrolled through my contacts and stopped at Kyoya's number. My mind was telling not to. He is a devious conniving man. I could get hurt being with him. However, my heart was saying go for it. I sighed

"Hey what's the risk? Life is boring without any risks."

At that I pushed the call button and waited for him to pick up.

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Should I make a second chapter or is this fine the way it is?


End file.
